


Parking Asshole

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Jim has a big truck, M/M, Mistakes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo swears that if that truck parks in his space again, he's going to smash something. Like the owners head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking Asshole

It was there again. That large monstrosity of a truck was in _his_ spot, actually it was taking up half the spot next to it was so big and badly parked.

Leo slammed his steering wheel in anger and parked his car on the grassy verge instead. He vowed to smash the windows of that truck if it ever parked in his space again, knowing his luck it belonged to some massive body builder with anger issues.

Leo sighed and pulled his shopping out of his car, still muttering about that goddamn truck.

\-----

When he returned home from work the next day, he sighed in resignation and parked on the verge again, he was too tired to spare much thought to the dickhead who kept taking his space.

As he stumbled toward the door he heard someone whistling behind him and turned to see this guy walking along carrying what looked like a surfboard. It was California after all, but what he wasn’t expecting was the guy to strap it onto the roof of that truck, get in and drive off. Leo gritted his teeth and forced himself to go inside instead of on a killing spree.

\----

Leo left work an hour early to catch the guy, he just wanted the satisfaction of being right and finally getting his space back. The truck wasn’t there when he arrived so he stopped just before the row of spaces so when truck guy arrived he could quickly slip in and park there before truck guy could.

He only had to wait twenty minutes before that huge thing loomed up before him, his Sedan looked like a gnat compared with the truck but nevertheless Leo started the engine and pulled into his spot. Truck guy stopped about ten feet back; Leo smiled in satisfaction as he grabbed his workbag and made to walk away and into the building.

“Hey dude!” He heard the guy call from behind him. Leo took a deep breath and turned, ready to call this guy out.

“Sorry but I think you’re in my spot” He said apologetically.

And maybe it was the six coffees he’d had that day or the crash victim he couldn’t save but whatever it was Leonard McCoy saw red.

“Your space? Who the fuck do you think you are asshole, with your ugly gas guzzling truck? You think you can just come in here and park wherever you want? Well this is my space and I’m gonna damn well park in it so you can just fuck off back to whatever pathetic corner of the world you cam from!” Leo yelled, his Southern Drawl coming all out. When he finished, truck guy was looking shocked and a little scared. Leo felt he was on the verge of tears so turned and fled into the building. There was no way that he was ever going to live that down, he would have to move.

A hand on his arm stopped him at the elevator, Leo turned to truck guy, prepared to let off at him again.

“Hey I’m sorry alright, I’ve just moved here and I honestly thought that that was my space. Here look” He said softly, handing Leo a crumpled piece of paper. Leo snatched it off him and read it carefully. He scowled when he saw that truck guy was right.

“Hmph, well it must have been a typo, 7C is _my_ space and if I ever see your truck in there again I’m going to smash the windows.” Leo threatened.

He felt a bit sorry for truck guy as he took the piece of paper back and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. That was when Leo took the time to actually look at the guy, he had golden skin, blond hair and was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt.

“Look, have you just moved onto the sixth floor, apartment C by any chance?” Leo asked.

Truck guy looked up at him “Um yeah I have” He replied, looking up at Leo.

“Yeah, you’re meant to be in space 6C then” Leo explained.

“Oh, that makes sense actually. Well thanks and sorry about taking your space. I’m Jim by the way” He said nervously, sticking out his hand.

“I’m Leo by the way. How about I show you where your space actually is to make up for shouting at you like that.”

Jim beamed at him, “Yeah I’d like that”

Jim lead them out to his truck which was still parked in front of Leo’s space. Jim climbed into the drivers seat and Leo scrambled in beside him. The truck looked new and was clean inside.

“So why exactly do you have a truck this big anyway?” Leo asked to fill the silence as the drove around to the other side of the block.

“I’m a water sports instructor, I need it to carry all the equipment, surf board, scuba stuff like that” Jim explained.

Leo nodded; it actually did make a lot of sense. He pointed over to a row of spaces and Jim pulled the truck in 6C.

Jim jumped our gracefully while Leo made sure not to fall in the two feet between the door and the ground.

Jim came round the side and they walked back together. “So do you wanna come over, I was going to order takeout and watch the game, if you wanna join me” Jim asked carefully.

Leo considered him, on one hand this was the guy that had caused him weeks of annoyance but he was sorry and had no idea that he was doing it.

“What type?” Leo asked.

“Thai, you wouldn’t happen to know any good places?” Jim asked, holding the door open for Leo.

“I have them all on speed dial, if you’re gonna live here you need to know all about the takeaways, they’re pretty hit and miss”

“Good to know Bones” Jim said pushing the button for his floor.

“Bones? Where the hell did that come from?”

“’Cos you’re a doctor” Jim explained.

“I’ll let it slide kid”

“Kid? I’m twenty five”

“Yeah well I’m twenty eight so you should respect your elders and if you’re calling me Bones, I’m calling you Kid” Bones argued.

Jim shrugged and stared up at him “Sure thing Bones”

Leo smiled “Glad we’re clear on that, kid”

They laughed together as the doors closed.

 


End file.
